Archangel Gabriel
An Introduction: In Abrahamic Religions, Gabriel, the strength of God, is an Angel who typically serves as a messenger to humans from God. In the Bible he first appears in the Book of Daniel and inn the Gospel of Luke Gabriel foretold the births of John the Bapist and Jesus. Catholic traditions refer to him as Gabriel the Archangel. In Islam, Gabriel was the medium through whom God revealed the Qur'an to Muhammed, and sent out a message to most prophets, if not all, revealing their obligations. He is called the chief of the four favoured angels and the spirit of truth and known as the created holy spirit that spoke to Muhammed. Gabriel is referred to as "he" in the Bible, and in Daniel 9:21 he is explicitly called "the man Gabriel". Some modern, especially New Age, exponants portray Gabriel as a woman or androgynous. By Ellie The only Archangel depicted as female in art and literature, Gabriel is known as the "messenger" Angel and is one of the four Archangels named in Hebrew tradition and is considered one of the two highest-ranking Angels in Judeo-Christian and Islamic religious lore. Apart from Michael, she is the only Angel mentioned by name in the Old Testament. She is a powerful and strong Archangel, and those who call upon her will find themselves pushed into action that leads to beneficial results. Gabriel can bring messages to you just as she did to Elizabeth and Mary of the impending births of their sons, John the Baptist and Jesus of Nazareth. If you are considering starting a family, Gabriel helps hopeful parents with conception or through the process of adopting a child. Contact Gabriel if your third eye is closed and your spiritual vision is therefore blocked. If you wish to receive visions of Angelic guidance regarding the direction you are going in. If you wish to receive prophecies of the changes ahead. If you need help in interpreting your dreams and vision. Gabriel helps anyone whose life purpose involves the arts or communication. She acts as a coach, inspiring and motivating artists, journalist and communicators and helping them to overcome fear and procrastination. Gabriel also helps us to find our true calling. Ask for Gabriel's guidance if you have strayed from your soul's pathway, if you wish to understand your life plan and purpose. She can also help if you can find no reason for being or if changes are ahead and you need guidance. If you are contemplating a house move, major purchase or thinking of changing careers. Call Gabriel if your body is full of toxins and needs purifying and if your thoughts are impure or negative and need clearing and cleansing. Gabriel is also very helpful for women who have been raped or sexually assaulted and feel dirty as well as being under psychic attack or if you feel that you have absorbed someone else's problems. http://www.angelfocus.com/archangels.htm#Michael By Sharron I so need to work with Archangel Gabriel. I'm going to include something for this in my new devotional. It seems so unnatural to me to read Gabriel as "she"! To me he is most definitely a he. I think it's really subjective, because angels in theory are actually androgynous. Perhaps it's about whether we need male energy or female energy more. But then Haniel, Zadkiel and Jophiel are "shes" for me. Category:Angels